


An Act of Rebellion

by Thursdays_Dove



Series: Near X Sayu [3]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous sexytimes, Lemon, Marathon Sex, Missionary Position, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdays_Dove/pseuds/Thursdays_Dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world so full of endless turmoil, the simple act of making love was not only a miracle, but an act of rebellion. It was their answer to a person, a god, a world who had tried to tear them down and had failed.</p><p>Near and Sayu apart are both broken people - but together, they are whole and can face the ugliness of the world.</p><p>Formerly "Making Love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soft

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains major lemons! And it's a twofer! One chapter from Sayu's POV, and one from Near's. I wrote this mostly to illustrate the deep, inner feelings they have for each other that's not really portrayed anywhere else in my series, but also to entertain those who just like to read lemons. Nothing wrong with either, of course. :P But I must say - enjoy these lemons while you can, because there are likely no more in the future of this series. In fact, I don't want to ruin anything, but if you are a Near/Sayu shipper and you want to see them live happily ever after, then I would read no further in the timeline than this fic. I am considering this warning an act of kindness, believe me! But, in the end, I am a rotten bastard who just can't write purely happy things.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this.
> 
> -Disclaimer thingy here-

It didn't take long after the former SPK's closure of the Bottled Blondes case for Sayu to deliver on her promise of spending an entire day shagging his brains out to Near.

She had been ready and waiting for him the moment she had received his call that the case was closed and he would be arriving in Japan in the next thirteen hours. She watched excitedly from her window as his car pulled up along the curb and he stepped out into the gleaming sunlight. She thought she saw his eyes flicker upwards towards her window and thought she saw that slight smirk of his that always brought her engines roaring to life, but surely he had not seen her. Being dressed as she currently was in her sexiest nightie and laciest panties, she had not dared open the window all the way, so she had merely peered through the blinds while watching for him. But who really knew with him - he had a way of knowing things about people and situations that he sometimes had no business of knowing. Either way, it was quite apparent that he had been prepared to receive her the moment she opened the door for him, because it only took him seconds to enclose her in his arms and claim her lips with his own.

From there, the couple had first christened her small dining room table, treating her neighbors to an interesting rhythm section, without even having had the patience to take the time to fully undress first. A mess of mail, mostly credit card offers and grocery store ads, had wound up all over the floor, and her poor little bonsai tree had come dangerously close to taking a plunge as well, but neither found that they cared much at the moment.

After a short break, they had next ended up in a heap on the living room floor, surrounded by their discarded clothing. Both of them had earned themselves some interesting sores on their knees that for Near would later make it too uncomfortable for him to sit in his usual position on the floor, causing him to sit _normally_ , and therefore causing certain members of the former SPK to wonder but never actually question, at least not verbally.

They had thereafter finally made it to her bedroom, where currently Sayu was watching from her superior vantage as the muscles in her lover's face contracted softly in reaction to the rise and fall of her hips.

"Soft" was definitely her word of choice when it came to describing the enigmatic man she had quite rapidly fallen for. Everything about him was soft - his voice, his hair, his lips, his caresses. Just about the only thing about him that wasn't soft were his eyes, which were hard and stony for everyone else, but for her were like a soothing morning fog after a hard rain in autumn.

The all-around softness of him was somehow endearing, like making love to an angel, or at least what she imagined making love to an angel would be like. Maybe it was his soft sighs and moans that never reached a decibel much louder than the quietest of whispers. Maybe it was his alabaster appearance, like the moon glowing in the dark velvet of night. Or maybe it was the way he worshiped her body, like she was a goddess, which would be appropriate given the meaning of her surname. The moon worshiping a night god - how perfect.

She appreciated this softness about him. It had a calming effect on her unlike any she had ever known. He was the complete opposite of the couple guys she had slept with before him, who had been almost obscenely vocal. At the time, it had been what she had needed - something lewd and loud, whatever it took to block out the noise inside her head after the trauma of being kidnapped and the subsequent loss of her father. But now it all seemed perverse after experiencing the hidden intimacy of the detective. The very same deafening noise that before could have only been drowned out by loud groans and pounding flesh was now soothed into perfect silence by the quiet, white aura surrounding her Nate. She felt as though she had been completely healed, inside and out, by his softness.

She also appreciated that he always allowed her to take control if and when she wanted. Sometimes, for her, being on the bottom made her feel trapped, just as she had been trapped by those men before - they had not abused her sexually, but she had been handled and held down by them, all the same. Even if it was clear to her that he wanted to be on top throughout the duration of their lovemaking, he would always surrender to her if she moved to reverse their positions. It was so thoughtful and _soft_ of him, sometimes it made her heart hurt just thinking about it. Sometimes that ache was all she had to focus on whenever he was away for longer periods of time.

She felt that ache even now, as she watched his eyes flutter between opened and closed, wanting to watch her back but unable to do so in light of the overwhelming pleasure of their joint actions. She understood the feeling, even if she would not be able to climax again herself, being too sensitive at the moment from their last two rounds. She was fine with that. It wasn't always about reaching the end - sometimes the journey was what counted more.

Her thoughts were drawn aside when she felt his gentle grip on her upper thighs tighten suddenly. The next moment his eyes were rolling back and he was letting out an exhale that carried with it the softest of moans. His hips stuttered up into hers, filling her with a pleasant warmth that radiated through her, deeply satisfying her in a way that was impossible for her to explain.

For a moment he lay there, completely still save for his labored breathing and the faint throbbing of his pulse inside her. She smiled down at him as those big, mysterious eyes of his blinked back open, drinking in the sight of her as she sat astride him. His lips stretched into a smile to match hers and he reached for her, drawing her down so that their lips could reunite once again, as if he could never get enough of her.

After a few moments of just sitting there like that, breathing each other in, Sayu finally slid off of him and sat on the bed beside him. She watched him as he lay there, sprawled out and completely vulnerable to her, looking peaceful and relaxed. She thought it was a good look on him, one he deserved, given the kinds of horrific things he no doubt saw during his cases. His eyes flickered over to her, their gazes meeting once again. The opia between them was strong, and yet neither seemed to be able to look away.

It was another moment of just watching each other before she said, "I'm going to make something to eat. Want anything?"

"Sure," he said with a sigh, his breathing finally calming back down to normal.

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you are having is fine."

"Well, for _some_ reason I am feeling beat and need something immediate, so I choose ramen," she said with a teasing smirk.

Near returned her smirk. "Understood. Ramen it is. Thank you."

Sayu bit her bottom lip slightly, admiring the thoroughly debauched look of him there on her bed, and then stood to slip back into her panties and nightie. She gave him one last quick peck on the lips before whisking away to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

The smile never left her lips as she boiled the water and prepared the other various ingredients, thinking about how perfect things were right then, despite the things that had happened in recent years. She was truly the happiest she had ever felt with her soft, thoughtful, genius detective who was so much more than his outward appearance belied to the rest of the world. So what if he wore pajamas all day, every day, even out in public? So what if he was twenty years old and still played with train sets and action figures? So what if his hobbies not only included traveling around the world and putting vicious criminals to justice (in a completely _legal_ manner, unlike with what _Kira_ had been doing), but building massive fortresses out of cards and dice? It was all cute to her, but not in patronizing way. The entirety of him, including his oddities and nearly anti-social quirks, simply captivated her. It was everything she never knew she wanted. Or needed.

Topping off their ramen bowls with some last second embellishments, she placed both bowls on a tray and made her way back to her bedroom. In total, the time it took her to prepare the ramen for the two of them was maybe six or seven minutes - yet when she returned to her room with the two steaming bowls, her Nate lay there just as she had left him, except now he was fast asleep.


	2. Home

Near awoke some time later to the sounds of someone rapidly typing on a computer keyboard. His eyes fluttered open and, as his mind began to come back online, took note of the fact that there was now very little light coming in through the window. He must have been asleep for at least three hours, possibly four - it was hard for him to remember exactly, as he had been entirely occupied for some time earlier. He normally did not sleep for that many hours consecutively, but, he reasoned, he had put himself through quite a bit of rigorous physical activity over the last few hours and, after being away on a particularly brutal case for 22 days, could afford the time to sleep and relax.

Turning over, his eyes fell upon the sight of his girlfriend as she sat at her desk, the desk lamp illuminating her small work space as she typed away on her laptop. Sometimes Near could still hardly believe that that was what she was to him. He knew that he would have been pegged by pretty much everyone who had ever met him as the last guy on earth to ever acquire a girlfriend - and he _knew_ that both Mello and Yagami would be rolling in their graves if they knew. Truthfully, he had never been even remotely interested in anyone until he met Sayu, and even then he had not been interested right away, or even for a while. The desire for something more with her had crept up on him slowly over the months as they had continued to meet up with each other for coffee or lunch, finding solace in their mutual unspoken grief. It had been easy enough for them to forge a friendship out of what had been left behind by the Kira case. Near had lost someone he had once considered to be his brother, and Sayu had lost her brother on top of having lost her father only a few months prior. It wasn't until he was faced with the prospect of actually losing her that he had uncovered the truth of his feelings.

Now, months later, he could only gaze at her in wonder as she displayed her own set of quirks. The bowl of ramen sitting next to her had long since been eaten. She had not left the room since sitting down at her desk to eat. He could tell by both the forgotten empty bowl and the way she sat in her chair, with one leg tucked under as she squirmed, clearly uncomfortable and needing to use the restroom, yet unwilling to stop what she was doing even for a minute to relieve herself. True to his observations last week, she was indeed wholly absorbed by her current short story. She had never shared any of her writing with him, but then he also knew how to find her fandomfiction . net account and help himself from time to time. He enjoyed reading these thoughts of hers, thoughts conveyed through her characters of fiction - sometimes he thought he could even see a little bit of himself in her characters and felt strangely flattered by it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the chair as she switched the leg she had tucked beneath her.

Smiling, he took a breath and said, "You shouldn't hold your urine for so long - that can lead to a urinary tract infection, and I hear those are rather unpleasant."

The typing abruptly stopped as Sayu swiveled around to look at him, her lips pressed together firmly, holding a piece of Pocky in place. "Is that true?" she queried, popping the piece of candy out of her mouth and still squirming.

"It may as well be."

Her eyes glanced back to her computer before she sighed and got up. "Right. Back in a minute."

With that, she quickly stood and briskly made her way out of her room and to the bathroom across the hall. It did not escape Near's attention that she had changed from her own nightshirt into his pajama top. The mere look of it on her was definitely enough to get his blood pumping again, but he had to use the restroom, too, so he willed his body not to react to the sight, not even after having caught a tantalizing glimpse of her thighs just beneath the fabric.

Moments later, after she returned to her desk, Near excused himself to take his turn answering the call of nature. When he washed up and re-entered the room, he leaned against the frame of the doorway, just watching her as she continued to type away at her work.

"I told you those pajamas help to increase your brainstorming power," he said, the corner of his lips lifting slightly.

Without stopping what she was doing, she replied, "No, you say they help to increase your deductive ability."

"Well, seeing as you are a writer and not a detective, for you it helps to increase your brainstorming power, which, in reality, are both very similar."

Sayu wrinkled up her nose in that way he loved. She finally tore her eyes away from her computer and raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not _all_ it helps to increase, apparently," she said, eyes flickering pointedly to his nether regions.

"I'm not the one wearing the shirt right now," he replied coolly.

Sayu giggled. "So, what are you trying to say? Do I need to give you back your shirt to justify your _problem_?"

"I never said it was a problem," he retorted, smiling at her as he approached her slowly. Sayu remained seated, her eyes following his movements across the room and towards her, until he stopped beside her, his eyes soaking in the sight of her sitting there in what was one of his favorite pajama tops. "It's a good look on you."

"Are you implying that my own pajamas don't look good on me?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Not at all. Just that these look especially good on you." He noticed that his voice had become husky again without his permission.

Sayu chuckled at him again, and when she did, Near reached over and closed her laptop. She looked mildly affronted, until he gently tugged her out of her seat, beckoning her to stand with him. Once she followed his lead, Near reached out and slowly began to unbutton the pajama top in question, taking his time with intentional, slow precision, his eyes never leaving hers. He noted her increased breathing, which hitched when he reached one hand in and gently cupped one of her modest breasts once he had undone enough buttons. His own breathing increased as he watched her reactions to his touch - the way her eyes fell closed and she sighed, opening her mouth to allow her warm breath to be heard; the way she bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan when he swept the pad of his thumb over her sensitive nipple, gently rubbing it until the flesh pebbled and stood erect; the way her eyes then cracked back open and shimmered in pure adoration as she stared back into his own eyes.

Unable to help himself, he surged forward and captured her lips with his own, his kiss soft yet demanding. She must have understood the message, because she turned herself so that the back of her knees touched the bed and allowed herself to fall backwards onto it. Near followed her down and moved himself up over her, covering her, and settled his hips in the cradle of her thighs, but not entering her yet. He tugged his pajama top down and to the side so as to expose the breast he had been teasing a moment ago and leaned down to continue his work with his mouth. The moment he did, the beautiful temptress beneath him squirmed and let out a breathy sigh, her hands immediately coming up and tangling themselves in his hair. He loved it when she did that, more than he would ever admit to. It was both soothing and highly arousing.

After paying the same attention to her other breast, he drew back and gazed down at the woman who so delicately held his heart in her hands. He felt a thousand words racing around inside his head. He breathlessly said, "Sayu..."

She opened her eyes and looked at him both questioningly and lovingly. If he hadn't known it before, he could certainly tell then that she loved him. How and why she did was a total mystery to him, but it filled him with such a powerful, all-encompassing emotion, he didn't know what to do with it. It was one puzzle he could not entirely solve, because some of the pieces had been lost some time ago.

"Yes, Nate?" she asked gently.

In the end, he could not get the words out. Instead, he smiled at her and leaned back down to resume kissing her. She did not seem to mind - he felt her lips curl slightly against his own, indicating she too was smiling. That feeling made it impossible for him to hold back any longer. He reached down between them, tugging down her panties and pulling them off of her, and ran his fingers through her damp center a couple times before positioning himself and burying himself inside her with one long, slow thrust. She shifted her hips to accommodate him, taking him in further until he could go no deeper. It felt like coming home, or at least what he imagined coming home would have felt like - whole, content, safe. She was certainly the closest thing to a home he had ever had and was definitely something he looked forward to at the end of the day.

All poetic thoughts aside, he then proceeded to make love to her in the most breath-taking of fashions. He felt something spark between them in their intensity, some wordless language that neither needed to speak for their actions spoke loud enough for themselves.

It wasn't long before he felt her trembling beneath him in a way that he knew spelled her imminent end. He was a bit surprised by this - normally she required manual stimulation in order to finish, but it seemed this time she did not. She muttered something that sounded like his name and "don't stop" in his ear, and he was all too happy to oblige, though he could feel his own end rapidly approaching. A few hard thrusts later and she was coming undone beneath him, her hips thrusting uncontrollably against his own, causing him to thrust back just as rapidly and wringing out an embarrassingly loud groan from somewhere deep down in his throat. It probably sounded louder to him than it really was, he fleetingly thought, but the self-conscious worry was lost when he finally met his end as well.

Pushing into her hard, he felt himself release deep inside her and he buried his face into the crook of her neck as he gasped at the feeling, as he usually did in these moments. There was nothing more intimate to him than for her to accept him so completely, even down to this primal level. A younger, less experienced him might have thought his actions careless, but careless was all he could be around Sayu. She had torn down all of his barriers and embraced him fully, rendering his defenses useless. He found that he just did not care much about that anymore, not with her.

His senses began to come back to him when he felt her nuzzle his cheek with her own. In response, he turned towards her and lifted his head enough so that their lips could meet. He briefly broke the contact so that he could remove his weight from her and resumed kissing her the moment he did so, bringing a hand up and cupping her jaw so that he could gently caress her cheek with his thumb.

The pair lay like that for some time afterwards, locked in their passionate embrace and unaware of everything else going on in the world around them. Sometimes, though neither would admit out loud, it felt like things were falling apart around them, even as they lay sheltered in the protective, rose-tinted afterglow of their lovemaking. The world was simultaneously full of good and evil, love and hate, life and death. These paradoxes would forever dance together in a never-ending waltz, but the truth was, in a world so full of this endless turmoil, the simple act of making love was not only a miracle, but an act of rebellion. It was their answer to a person, a god, a world who had tried to tear them down and had failed.


End file.
